


P.S. I Love You

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 附注：我爱你。
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 12





	P.S. I Love You

如果要说的话，身在神户的名井南并不经常感觉到冬季的寒冷。

位于濑户内海附近的神户，即便在冬季，日照时长也可以算是全国范围内数一数二的。阳光并不像夏天那样炽烈，透过窗户铺陈进来，质感温吞内敛。名井有时会花大段大段的时间坐在床上，什么也不做，只是抱着膝盖看窗外，观察空气如何在近乎无机质的光线当中流动。

外面可能很冷，她不怎么亲自去尝试。家里人一直很在意她的健康状况，尤其是在她因为恐慌症发作和腿伤而从韩国回来之后，可以说被照料到了无微不至的地步。房间甚至安装了水暖，用来代替干燥有余而静音不足的空调。偶尔，夜深人静的时候，睡不着的名井南把自己藏在柔软舒适的被子里，能听到那些滚烫的液体汩汩地流过暖气管道，像有很多条大鱼，安静地，拍动它们巨大而轻薄的鱼鳍，陆续不断地从名井身边游过，掀出声音的波浪。

虽然几乎一天都没有什么活动，只做了必要的保持身体状态的练习，名井还是按照习惯在晚上洗了个热水澡，然后穿着毛茸茸的睡衣钻进被窝里。牙膏是新换的，薄荷里掺着清淡的果香，连带呼吸里都有一股陌生的清甜味道。手机放在床头柜充电，没有任何游戏应用的推送。洗澡前名井刚把所有游戏里的LP都用光了。

屏幕忽然闪了一下，名井拿起来，看到一条没头没尾的消息：

“还在封闭摄影”

右下角小小的“未读”刚转为“已读”，新的消息又像被孩子吹出的肥皂泡泡一样接连跳出来：

“拍摄延时了……”

“好饿！”

下面附带一张黑白小狗委屈地躺在地上抚摸肚皮的贴纸，和一张偷跑的自拍照片。照片里的人影很模糊，像在拍摄的一瞬间从镜头前闪过那样，只能勉强看见飞扬出画面的马尾，和后面用黑色幕布拉起来的背景墙。

名井的目光很柔和地停留在上面，微笑浮现在她的嘴角。她刚打出两个字，屏幕上又蹦出对方正在输入中的提示：

“南在做什么？”

“Mi浣熊要好好休息才行”

“但等我回去之后，打个电话好吗？”

“好~”

自顾自地肯定之后，又跟上一张像软年糕一样的白胖小动物顶着浴巾奋力点头的贴纸。

“要继续拍摄了！”

“就快结束了”

“一会见”

名井看着收到的最后一条消息也从“未读”跳成“已读”，想了两秒，删除对话框里的字，拔掉充电器后握着手机钻进被子里。

孙彩瑛的网络电话正式打进来已经是一小时之后的事，游戏自动回复的新一轮LP刚好也被消耗光，孙彩瑛的自拍被框在系统小小的圆圈里，浮现在屏幕中央。这张照片是名井离开韩国之前，孙彩瑛闹着在她手机里设置的，先前的头像一直是系统默认，名井一向不是对这种手机内个人资料很在意的人。

“担心南见不到我的时间太久，会忘记我长什么样子”——孙彩瑛当时是这么说的，尽管她脸上的笑明明是小孩子达成了目的那种得逞的意思。名井的女朋友就是这样的：无论十六岁、十八岁还是二十岁，在她面前从来不掩饰情绪，即便在口是心非的时候也一样。如果从出道前的选秀节目算起，她们认识也有快五年的跨度，孙彩瑛褪去了当时的婴儿肥，充满英气的骨骼从少女年轻矫健的身体里脱胎出来，面部轮廓也变得明朗，就连嘴角的痣都在她笑的时候为她漂亮又帅气的脸增添几分潇洒……可是在名井面前，孙彩瑛总是那个乖巧可爱的“小彩”，用活泼的方式表达她的舍不得，比如擅自设置名井手机里自己的照片。

更何况，世界上怎么可能有任何人能错过人气团体里超绝可爱的忙内line成员的任何一点动态？互联网已经建立很久了。

名井接起电话，因为想到这些事而觉得有趣，笑意还挂在她嘴边：“小彩？”

“嗯！南呀。”那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，停了一会，孙彩瑛又开口，“给你发完消息没多久就收工了，刚刚在宿舍吃过外卖，跑着去洗了澡，现在才回房间。”

名井失笑，“为什么要跑着去？”

“今天我是第一个呢！”孙彩瑛的声音有点雀跃，很理所当然地，“为了早点打电话给你，不让你等太久。”

名井一下不知道该接什么话，脸慢慢地感到微热。那头的孙彩瑛不知道，自顾自又捣鼓了什么，忽然又说，“你在忙吗？不在的话我想开一会摄像头，给你看样东西。”

“好。”名井回答，“我这边房间的灯已经关了，就不开了。”

“好呀。”孙彩瑛并不在意，她把摄像头打开，名井看到画面里一闪而过她的脸，接着是一本速写本摆在镜头面前，边缘有孙彩瑛拿着笔的小半只手，画纸上是线稿，不大清楚，“看得到吗？”

“嗯，你在画什么？”

“和这次回归有关的东西，”孙彩瑛快乐地回答，“听到歌词的时候想到的，顺手画下来。”

名井努力辨认了一下，“好像有森林。小彩在画MV里我们一起拍的那个地方吗？”

“呀！”孙彩瑛像被踩了尾巴似的，“怎么这么容易就猜到了！”

名井小声地笑，“我随便说的，小彩太好猜了。”

两人沉默了片刻，孙彩瑛的笔落到画纸上，沙沙的声音像蒙了一层布。名井找出耳机来戴上，靠在床头听了一会儿，然后拿起手机：“小彩。”

“嗯？”

“可以换个角度吗？……我想看看你的脸。”

孙彩瑛没有立刻回答，再开口时声音低低的，努力克制着羞赧那样，“我是素颜哦。”

名井又微笑了，“我知道。”

孙彩瑛很听话，摄像头切换到前置，她把手机立在旁边，像直播那样，映着自己的侧脸和面前的画本，半低着头，一丝不苟地往画纸上涂抹颜色。房间里的光是暖黄色的，经过机器和网络的处理之后变得不怎么亮，名井肆意端详孙彩瑛的脸，观察她美丽的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，弧度干脆利落的鼻尖，饱满的微微张开的嘴唇……她忽然心里一动，心跳骤然猛烈起来，重如擂鼓地敲击她的左心室和太阳穴，她仔细考虑斟酌着，腾出一只手钻进被子，慢慢潜下去。

“我们有多久没见了？”她忽然问。

孙彩瑛停笔，仰着头很认真地思索，“快两个月了吧？”

“嗯。”孙彩瑛仰头的样子让名井心里又是一晃，以前她在韩国，孙彩瑛时常在床上这样仰起头看她。就像她时常用温柔的力道分开自己的两条腿，然后埋下去，山脉一样直直的鼻梁抵住微润的位置……名井猛地止住想象，小腹里的一小股热流遏制不住地冲下去，汇聚在她将碰未碰的地方。她的手指放在自己腿根，目光停留在孙彩瑛拿着笔的手，想象她的指腹触摸过自己温热的大腿内侧。那里的肌肤很柔嫩，孙彩瑛总喜欢来回抚摸她。

两人一时无话，名井又问：

“小彩会想我吗？”

这是个多余的问题，名井有点心不在焉。她还在犹豫，不知道要不要继续做藏在被子下面的事，指尖偶尔扫过贴着腿心的布料，又心事重重地收回来。她盯着孙彩瑛的脸，心里又羞耻又兴奋，这张脸她每天都能通过照片或视频看到，但通话是不一样的。在视频通话的时候，对着女朋友的脸，自己做……光是想想，名井都觉得脸颊一阵发烫。

但她又不想收回手。

快两个月没有被孙彩瑛拥抱过、快两个月没有牵过手，没有被孙彩瑛从身后抱着、吻着耳廓，被她说话时吐出的温热气息裹挟耳畔，脸红心跳地听她说话。在久违地见到视频通话里的孙彩瑛时，名井忽然意识到自己非常想念这些感觉。

孙彩瑛有点不好意思地笑了，隔着耳机，名井听到她“呼”地笑出来时小小的气音。

“想啊，”孙彩瑛很柔和地回答，“我每天都很想你。”

名井的指尖一颤，终于压到自己两腿之间，稳稳地按下去。

“嗯……”她轻轻咬着嘴唇，想把吸气的声音藏起来。手指隔着底裤按在那里，打着圈，一点点揉动着。微弱到几不可查的快感一丝一丝地浮现，她还能很好地控制自己的声线，“想了什么？”

孙彩瑛被问得愣了一下，她很少被南问到这种抽象得没边的问题。她歪过头有点困惑地看了一眼手机，想起来南没有开摄像头，于是用笔杆轻轻碰了碰头发，“想到很久没和南见面了，如果可以见到就好了。”

名井闭上眼睛，又很快地睁开，孙彩瑛看不到她，她却一直看着孙彩瑛，手上的动作慢慢加快了，布料在一点点变得濡湿。她变得有些急躁，挑开边缘摸进去，更努力地煽动勉强从包皮里露出点轮廓的小小外核。

“小彩，”快感比刚才更明显了一些，但还不至于让她的声带失控，“为什么我每天都可以在社交网络上看到你的动态，却还是会想你呢？”

孙彩瑛很认真地想了想，纤长的睫毛垂下来，“因为不在身边吧？”

“如果可以在身边就好了……”南的声音变得有些缥缈，仿佛麦克风拿远了，又仿佛是别的原因，“小彩……”

“嗯，”孙彩瑛乖乖地应声，“我总是想南可以早点回来就好了，但又想要南好好地休息一下。”

那边好像在笑，“要休息到，什么程度？”

孙彩瑛又侧头去看手机屏幕，里面只有她自己的镜像画面，她的眼神却很温柔。

“要完全好起来才行呀。”

“好……嗯。”南的声音忽然顿了一下，仿佛在忍耐什么，“嗯……”

“南？”孙彩瑛吓了一跳，“怎么了？”

“没有，没什么。”名井反应很快地回答。那里已经完全变大了，鼓鼓的，摸起来有点硬，又微微地发烫，名井两颊滚热，指腹贴着那里。刚才突然过电般的快感让她心有余悸，手却蠢蠢欲动地想要趁势继续。小小的外核一直很敏感，以前只是被孙彩瑛稍微用舌尖舔一下就会有反应，现在用手指蹭过去也会产生一股酥麻的电流，直掠过名井的身体。她咬着嘴唇，手指越过那里，慢慢往下蹭了一点，沾到少许从身体里流出来的体液。就着这点润滑，她又重新将指尖压在外核上。

“真的没事吗？”孙彩瑛的语气有点担忧，她拿起手机，整张脸完全出现在名井面前，想要探究出什么似地微微皱起眉。

小彩的眼神好认真，仿佛正在看着我……这个联想进一步刺激了名井，她的手指往下一按，锐利的快感和无法往上攀升的痛楚一起袭来，她低低地喘了一声，一点泪花浮在她眼底，“小彩……”

“……南？”孙彩瑛的语气变得有点不自然，但名井已经管不了那些了。

“我到不了，”名井小声呜咽着，她按着完全兴奋的器官，急躁地用很快的速度打着圈，快感却只是一点点滑过她的身体，焦躁和疼痛反而一点点浮现，“自己做好痛……”

孙彩瑛脑袋里嗡的一声，一下连眼前都有点发白。名井已经把话说得这么明白，一瞬间她就知道了名井在电话那头做什么。她立刻面红耳赤起来，不知道要不要关摄像头，呼吸也变得急促：“小南，”她茫然地盯着屏幕，一想到名井在那边看着，脸红得几乎不知如何自处，好几次张着嘴没说出话，半天才发出声音，“……润滑，房间里有润滑吗？”

“好像有……”名井暂时止住啜泣，伸手从旁边的抽屉里拿出一小管润滑液。

“挤出来一点，涂在手指上。”趁名井拿润滑，孙彩瑛关了摄像头，她把手机放到一边，仰着脑袋靠在床头，闭上眼睛，在脑海里慢慢描摹名井的样子，“这样就不会那么痛了。”

名井像受了什么天大的委屈，在那头用鼻音“嗯”了一下。过了一会，叹息声绵软地传过来，孙彩瑛感到一种燥热在身体里乱撞，她的心随着名井这一声叹息颤抖了一下，燥热便汇集起来，朝她的小腹一股脑灌下去。

她也从自己枕头下面拿出还有一小半的润滑，上次打开它还是名井在这里的时候。润滑剂是水性的，孙彩瑛挤出一点，将它们在手心揉开，手指蘸了一点沾染上体温的液体，掀开被子往自己下面摸去。

“碰上面了吗？”孙彩瑛一边揉着自己，一边开口问名井。名井喘得有些断断续续，过了一会才回答：“没有……”

“碰碰上面吧，”孙彩瑛诱哄着名井，她脑海里的画面时常变化，一会是被她抱着微笑的南，一会是在床上害羞到浑身关节都泛出粉红的南，一会又是现在的南，和她交谈着，一手藏在下面，双腿曲起来，在被子里拱出一个暧昧的弧度。“南每次只要被我舔一舔右边，都会很有感觉的。”

名井被她说得心跳一停，羞耻感锐利地刮过她的身体内侧，激起一阵背德的颤抖。手却鬼使神差地攥住睡衣，将它一点点卷上去，然后按照孙彩瑛说的，捏住自己软塌塌的乳尖揉弄，粉红的顶端很快变硬了。

她舒服地轻叹一声，酥痒从胸部落到小腹，和她下面的快感融汇到一起：“小彩，那里变得很硬……”

“我知道。”孙彩瑛耐心地回答，好像她看到了那样，“南再帮我揉揉左边吧？其实我一直很喜欢南的这里……如果可以亲自摸到就好了。”

名井脸一热，听话地转移目标，电流一点点蹭过她的肌肤内侧，下面的快感也在堆积。她轻声细气地呻吟，交错地听到孙彩瑛的气息也可疑地荒乱起来。

“小彩……嗯，在自己做吗？”

“嗯……我在自己做，听着南的……声音……啊……做……”孙彩瑛承认得很干脆，说话却断断续续，夹杂着很难遏制的短促喘息，“南……唔，南，下面再用力一点……”

名井忍不住开始想象听着她喘息的声音自己做的孙彩瑛是什么样的。她的小老虎独自在房间里，旁边摆着画本和笔，能画出漂亮图案的手却在做那种事……明明长得一脸单纯，却在听着队友的呻吟和喘息自慰……

快感和想象一起不安分地挑逗名井的身体，她浑身的皮肤都泛起一种不明晰的绯色，酥麻和爽利混合成难言的快感，爬阶梯一样在她里面一层层地堆起来，又像是雪球一下被从山巅推下去，猛然迸裂四散。高潮霸道地从天灵盖直淋下来，浇透她的肌肤和骨头，名井呻吟着弓起身子，浑身麻得一直发抖，一时间连自己叫床的声音都听不到，身体完全放松的快乐像潮水一样淹没她，潮热席卷过来，再退潮般慢慢消失。

“小彩，小彩。”

名井浑身软绵绵的，她顺势躺下，嘴唇颤抖着，隔着听筒念孙彩瑛的名字。

那边的声音反而绷紧了，孙彩瑛闷哼了一声：“南……啊……！”尾音暧昧地往上扬起来，从呼唤变成了惊喘，孙彩瑛长长地哼了一声，接着她的声音忽然消失了，过了两秒，名井才重新听见她柔软的呼吸声。

“南呀。”小老虎听起来有点疲倦，又有些委屈地闷闷的，“如果现在就在身边的话，那就好了。”

“嗯……”名井的声音还有点发抖，很小声地，“现在和小彩在一起的话就好了，可以抱抱小彩。”

“我会计数的。”孙彩瑛的声音还有气无力，口吻却活蹦乱跳得很，“会把每一个拥抱都补上。”

名井又笑了，“那要补到什么时候？”

“很好办的，”孙彩瑛反应很快，似乎早就想好了，“一直抱着不撒手就好。”

“好呀……”高潮之后的困倦漫上来，名井的音量逐渐变得几不可闻，“那小彩……”

孙彩瑛耐心地等着，名井那边却没声音了。过了几分钟，平稳的呼吸声轻轻拂过她的耳畔。名井累得睡着了。

“晚安，南。”明知那边听不到，孙彩瑛却还是一字一句的，“会一直好好抱着你的，所以，快点回到我身边来。”

“还有，我爱你。”


End file.
